Kate The Drake In Skyrim
by DragonSayWut
Summary: Skyrim isn't real. It's a video game that Kate plays in her free time. But that changes when suddenly she's face to face with her Khajiit and nothing is fake anymore.
1. Chapter 1

There was snow in my face. It piled on the ground around my bare feet and fell into my face. Eyelids I barely felt as my own blinked it away as best they could. I wasn't cold yet, though I felt I should be. Without making the conscious effort to do so I began to trudge forward. Moving ever so slowly into a small standing of trees. More things began to come into focus. Trees encrusted with previously fallen snow. I couldn't help but wonder how long this snow had been falling and if it had ever bothered to cease, even if only for an hour or two. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized I was trudging towards a sound. A distant searching and yet rumbling sound. Words being growled out in some otherworldly, ethereal voice. The distant sounds becoming far less distant as everything comes into my point of view. A creature clad in pure black chain mail, covered in fur with ears laid as she hissed and swung her glittering sea-glass colored swords at a great beast before her. A beast... That breathed fire... With scales and magnificent wings.

I must have shifted my weight because my toes brushed against something on the ground to my right. There, resting gently against bark and slowly being encased in snow was a sea-glass and golden bow with it's own set of arrows. Without thinking it seemed almost like instinct to fit the arrows against my back and notch an arrow against the bow. Arms raised, and with steady hands I drew back my arrow. Time seemed to slow, almost stop as I sighted my target. The dragon, just behind the jawline, and severing the spine. Quick, clean, and efficient. I watched as the arrow flew almost in slow motion and found it's resting place exactly where I meant it to. The scaled creature cried out, collapsed into a heap and went still.

The air began to hum and move as I watched it dissipate. The armor clad female knelt before her fallen foe, a bitter-sweet if not pained expression on her face. Her mouth moved as a subtle sunset orange glow emanated from the dragon and enclosed them both. I can't tell what she murmured but what the act was done she bent forward, placed a gentle kiss on the now dragons skull and stood. It was then that she finally turned and set her sights on me.


	2. Chapter 2

When she rose to her feet and turned her gaze on me, eyes sharp but otherwise entirely unreadable in her expression, I did the only thing I could do in my state of mind. The bow dropped from suddenly numb fingers and I froze like a deer in headlights. Her expression turned from unreadable to wearily amused. With brisk and precise movements she sheathed her weapons and stood a mere foot in front of me in the time it took me to blink my eyes four times.

"Anything I can... Do for you, traveler?" She murmured this, voiced heavy and slightly accented. I noted the vibrating undertone, as if she were purring her words out to me. With her this close I took my time to study the figure before me. She's at least a head taller than me, ears perked and flicking. With a stout face more feline than human, I'd say she has a muzzle more than a human mouth. Did cats have muzzles? I wasn't sure. With curiosity I stepped forward my eyes moving back and forth between her own light jades and the flicking ears. Her fur is black, but not deeply so. Lined ornately with vibrate silvers and dulling grays. Three specific pure silver stripes went down her face, forehead to chin and over her eye.

Having unconsciously moved so close I could feel her soft puffs of breath on my face, I couldn't help but again stare her ever moving ears. I realized I really wanted to... Touch them. Standing on tip toe and reaching up, she almost automatically bent down. Gently pinching the ears between my fingers I carefully rubbed the thick fur. Exceptionally soft like silk yet denser than any fur I'd touched before. A smile lit my face to meet her entirely shocked one.

"You're adorable!", I stated brightly and planted a little kiss on her nose. I'm not sure if it was directly after my brief moment of insanity or right in the middle of her cursing that my vision got blurry and everything turned black..

* * *

The first thing I can became aware of was that I was warm. This contented my enough that I didn't feel the need to try and fully wake. I snuggled down into whatever softness encased me and pretty much called it good. But as fate would have it, I would not stay in my comfortable half-dreaming state for long. Whether or not it was the sound of crackling burning wood or the enticing scent of food that fully roused me though, I'm not sure. With as much subtlety and caution I would muster I opened one of my eyes to look around. With one eye opened and the other snapping suit, it is with mild horrification that I survey my surrounding areas.

When one wakes hoping that dreams of snow, cat people, and, dead dragons, one can't help but hope and surmise that it was in fact a dream and nothing more. So when you are to say awaken and discover that dream was not a dream at all but some sort of distorted reality, you become far more than disappointing. I couldn't quite decide if I was more horrified or downright dumb-struck. The air around me wasn't as chilled as I expected it to me when I sat up from the furs I was swathed in. This caused me to frown as I noted some one has crudely tried to dress me in a plain green dress. But it wasn't fastened all the way and slipped around my shoulders. It was like they had tried, found it difficult, and said "F it". My eyes flickered around for my companion but only took in the dark and almost dank cave I resided in. I did however notice that the bow I had previously used sat not a foot from me, perched precariously against open leather bags with herbs and some food.

Another thing that came to my attention was that I was utterly alone. There was no sign of the woman from earlier. Although from the supplies I assumed she would return shortly. So I sat and waited all the while playing with my thumbs, flinching at every sound, and mouth watering at the smell of the food cooking. It wasn't until some time later that a shuffling in front of me came to my attention and I squinted into darkness. A bigger fire would have been nicer so that I could have seen farther and perhaps been less ready piss myself as the female Khajiit all but strutted into view. Head bent low and arms wrapped around a bundle of wood she managed to grunt in what I assume was my direction then otherwise ignored me. I watched her work, lip pursed and counted her movements. Four more logs added onto the fire, two some what misshapen wooden bowls pulled from a bag and filled with stew, along with a spoon plopped in each. Sitting cross legged from me she grunted again as a bowl was placed in my hands. Nothing more was said as we ate in a companionable albeit tense atmosphere. Bowl eventually emptied I set it down and faced her directly.

"Where am I exactly?", I asked as politely as I could. She cocked her head to the side, jade orbs hard but curious and answered what I assumed was honestly.

"You're currently in Skyrim. A days travel from Markarth." At this I stared at her as hard as she stared at me. It wasn't long before I nodded calmly, thanked her for the food, saluted her and promptly fainted. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Being woken up by my shoulder being roughly shaken isn't an improvement from last time. Rough hard shakes were followed by mild unimpressed grunting noises. I had to press my lips together to keep from laughing at her efforts. Cracking an eye open I looked up from the hand on my shoulder, to the figure half hovering over me.

"Alright, alright you can stop with the shaking. I'm up and almost functional." With that being said I assumed she'd move but as I was trying to sit up her firm grip all but dragged me into a sitting position. Not that merely sitting up would prove to be good enough for her. She moved in front of me, gripped the tops of my arms and lifted me off the ground. I was lifted so high in fact that we were eye level when I knew she had to be at least full foot taller than me. Partially amused I slightly kicked my feet in the air. A few more minutes of kicking on my part and some grunting on hers and she finally let me back on my again. Turning her back to me momentarily I found her pressing armor into my chest. It was the same color and style of the bow I had used. I must have stared at it for too long because she snatched it back and began roughly fitting it to my body.

"It's Glass Armor", she stated. "It's light but will protect you well enough. Forged it myself in Solitude." While she was speaking she had unceremoniously dropped my dress and put the upper body armor on. After various amounts of buckling, unbuckling, pulling, and, shifting it fit snug and comfortably. The gauntlets were next, as she slid them over my hands and up most of my forearms. There were leather straps just on the inside she had to fuss with because my wrists are tinier than she assumed and they kept sliding out of place. Once she was sure they wouldn't move it didn't take her much to fit the glass boots on my feet. She rolled a thin leather material up my thighs from where the boots ended at my knees and fastened it to something under my armor. Taking a step back she admired her handy work.

"It feels good", I murmured as I lifted my arms up and twisted a bit to get a feel for it. As I moved and and stretched she busied herself around me gathering things and placing them in a large leather sack. Tying it closed she picked up the bow and balanced it in her hands. Her eyes moved from the bow to my face, appraising us for a while before making up her mind. With a brisk walk to me and sharp movements both the bow and its arrows were on my back, settled into my shoulder blades. I reached back to touch the bow and show her that she put it in the right place.

"I don't usually fit strangers with weapons but it seems as though we will be traveling together and I will not have you be useless to me."

"Why... Why are you helping me? It doesn't seem to benefit you, and you don't even know my name." She frowning slightly and I could tell she was measuring her words carefully before she spoke.

"You didn't know me either when you a shot a Blood Dragon in the neck for me. Talos has placed us on the same path for a reason. Be that as it may, Talos has placed me on the same path as many others who have turned on me and I've ended their lives quickly. Do the same and I will not hesitate to put you down."

I felt as though her words should have frightened me but they didn't. I nodded in understanding as she sighed and moved the sack onto her shoulder. With twitching ears and a hand resting on her sword she motioned forward and we started walking out of the cave we had been resting in. I opened my mouth to speak but she beat me to it.

"My name is Ri'Akari, seeing as how you mentioned names earlier."

"I'm Kate... Just Kate."


	4. Chapter 4

Ri'Akari found out pretty quickly that taking care of me while I slept was a lot easier than traveling with me. This probably had to do with the fact I was unable to move more than two feet away from the mouth of our suddenly cozy looking save. We were knee deep in snow, which meant we were up North. Lots of deep snow means Frost Trolls. I didn't want to meet a normal Troll, let alone a Frost Troll. They were big, ugly, and mean looking on my T.V screen and the thought of actually coming face-to-face with one made me want to vomit. When she finally got impatient and asked what the hold up was, I stated my fear. After a few moments of staring at me blankly she burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Laugh at me all you want. I don't want to be up against one of those things. I'll piss myself in your pretty armor, it'll freeze, I'll smell... Don't laugh harder, damnit!" She did, anyways, practically clutching her sides while she laughed her furry hide off at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited with a glare plastered on my face. It took a minute but she did eventually gain her composure... Eventually.

"By Talos, you can fire an arrow a dragon but a little Frost Troll scares you. I don't know who you are Kate, but you amaze me." At this point I'm downright pouting. She didn't have to be so mean about it...

"You don't have to make fun of me, you know."

"Aww, come on now, don't pout little milk drinker. We'll take the easy way and head for Solitude instead, alright?"

"Don't call me a milk drink-" I had _started_ to shout at her but was cut off when both her arms wrapped around murmured something under breath. My eyes went wide as everything blurred and spun around me. It felt like a very long time before the world went still again, but I was too dissoriented to notice right away. As soon her arms left me, I fell to my knees and threw up right in front of me. There was a wooshing sound in my ears which I recognized as me hyperventaling. I think she was trying to talk to me, saying something like _calm down_ or _just keep breathing_. As my breathing evened out and the sharp nausea became bearable, I noticed how badly my eyes were burning as if I hadn't bothered to blink in a long time. I did so rapidly and it helped, if only a little.

"I take it that was a first for you. I should have told you to close your eyes, at least. It makes the transition a little easier to take. You'll get used to it the more you do it." I grunted in response and tried to get to my feet. She hauled me up and reached for the handle of the door that I didn't know was in front of us, the key already in it's place.

"We went to... Solitude?"

"Yes, we are outside my home. Or we could venture inside, if you like", she teased. I rolled my eyes a bit and forced my jello legs forward into the open door.

AUTHORS NOTE: I'm new to writing Fanfics and haven't actually been writing anything in several years. Until I get used to it again my chapters will be fairly short but I will hopefully start posting longer ones.

Thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5: A lil' taste of curiousity

When you first see the house in Solitude, it's lovely but leaves much to be desired. In person? It is an entirely different notion. After attempting to hide my blatant curiosity I couldn't help but openly gape at my surroundings. I had always seen the home made of slate grey stone and some what cold and uninviting. What was placed out before me was a room blooming with warmth and a subtle homey feeling that seemed to comfortingly settle over my form. Currently settled in a chair by a roaring fire in one of the first rooms you see when walking in the door my enjoyment was slightly put off by a woman sitting in front of me. Ri'Akari had set off throughout the house with a promise to show me the house after she was done putting away various items. That left me in the company of a House Carl with a suspicious glint in her eyes as she stalked my every movement carefully. Ignoring her as best as I could I found myself staring into the corner of the room. At first I couldn't finger out _why _and assumed I had begun to space out as I waited. Then it caught my eye; a very faint shimmer on the floor that was nearly imperceptible. After noticing them once I couldn't _stop_ noticing them. In the corners, scattered about the floor, on the walls... I frowned in confusion and it didn't go unnoticed as a gruff and almost accusing voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What, you've seen warming runes before?" The house carl directed at me causing to blink rapidly in surprise. It took me a minute to realize she was waiting on an actual reply.

"Is _that_ what that is? I wondered how it was warm throughout and not just by the fire... Are there runes for other things? What do they do and how does it work exactly?" She snorted unceremoniously at my questions as if they both annoyed and amused her.

"You sound like one of those scholars at the college of Winterhold. There are warming runes, spells for building and reconstruction, getting rid of waste... That sort of thing. As for how it works...How does any magic work? Ask a mage for that, milk drinker." Before I could open my mouth to ask anything else and possibly make an acid stained comment, some one cleared their throat behind me. I looked up to see Ri'Akari watching us with a little glint in her eye she motioned with her head for me to follow her. Sanding up as graciously as I could I hurried after her and up the stairs where she waited for me next to an open door frame The table that sat in the middle of the small room was intricately carved with floral patters and elegant swirls. To my right was a child's room with heavy looking chests. The beds looked exactly as uncomfortably as you'd imagine them to be with a bear skin as a blanket on a wooden post bed frame. _Her_ rom however had considerably moremore detail. I peaked around her at a four poster bed with a plush matress an delicately sewn gold patters speakding across a heavy soft looking green blanket. Wardrobes that reached from floor to ceiling were made fromsome deep rich roodand inlayed with gold and silver desighes. A heavy wrought iron weapon rack held a softly shimmering silvered swrod with words carved into its blade I couldn't quite reed, a pure black bow with splashed of bright blood red next to it. Even the safe next to her bed was some how lovely and it shocked me to realize it was made of ebony.

"I get the impression you really like." She stated more than asked and I needed almost dumbly at her. She didn't hold much of an expression as she nodded for me to follow her again. This time we ventured all the way down the stairs to the lower level of the house. The mannequins were as creepy as I expected them to be. The plaques and weapon racks were strangley empty but I had a feeling she didn't have weapons she wanted to place there yet. I'm not sure what I was expecting when I saw the enchanting table however but it wasn't what was presented to me. Rather than having a strange hue, it seemed to hum and almost spark with magick and energy. It made the air close to it heavy and dry. I hadn't realized it had drawn me in to it like a magnet until my vision was blurring and she was carefully pulling my away by the arm.

"Enchanting weapons and armor isn't for every one. It's deep magick that can be too much, even suffocating for some.." She explained this to me as I caught my breath and swallowed trying to bring moisture back to my suddenly dry. She kept a firm grip on my arm she steered me away from the enchanting table with to the next room which held the every manner of alchemical ingredient I could think of. I screwed my face up and noted a few things of importance. The first was absolutely none of those mushrooms were eatable and smelled of the earth. The second was that troll fat looked like flower had been mixed with slime collected from hag fish and smelled of something rotting and in the middle of putrefaction. The last thing was that I really, really like all of the salts. The void salts swirled in circles in their bowl while humming faintly. Frost salts looked like finely ground ice that some how soft to the touch. My favorite was the fire salts. They were actually on fire, sparking small red, blue, and orange flames as they moved and danced in the small stone bowl that I realized was made of lava that had been hardened and cooled into a crude bowl. When I was satisfied I whirled around to tell her as much but couldn't find words in which to speak with. She had been watching me the entire time, that much I was sure. But the expression on her face was darkened with something akin to confusion and some intensity I couldn't identify let alone understand. Had I angered her in some manner? Before I could muster up the courage to ask her just that her expression cleared becoming neutral and blank.

"Are you satisfied?" She asked in a calm yet strong voice. Worrying my lip between my teeth I was reduced yet again to a nod. With a little huff she seemed to contemplate her next sentence. "We'll be leaving in an hour. I'd like to see a friend, sell some things and then we set forth for Riften. It had been brought to my attention there is much to be done there and I personally will never care for Maven Blackbriar." With that said we tracked back upstairs to rejoin her house carl. I sat at the table once again, this time nibbling at an oversized wedge of cheese as I listed to them bicker about the safety of Riften and something about the thieves guild. My mind wandered as I ate, _Riften...Home of the thieves guild... I_ wonder_ what will await us there..._

_Authors Note: I thought about abandoning and deleting this story but I won't. I'll also post a chapter every other day or every day. I can't promise they will be long, but I promise I will post._


	6. Chapter 6: A Little Light Of Love

If she was fascinated or angry walking around with me, I couldn't tell. There was definitely a hint of annoyance there as I stopped, stared, and openly gawked at different plants, the buildings, and, people. There were a couple things we found out for certain. The first was that I absolutely loved Nightshade and it was quickly becoming my favorite flower. Another was that Elves were extremely lovely to look at with prominate dark eyes, sharp features and seemingly blemish free skin from dark charcoal greys with a slight sapphire undertone of Dark Elves to the faintly shimmering golden hue of High Elves. The last thing being that I'm very clumsy and uncoordinated in glass armor. I kept running into things, or bouncing off of door ways or even people. A few, mostly warriors, found it amusing. Others would glare at me and mutter curses under their breath. It was with a huff on her part and slur of curses on mine after getting stuck in the door at Angeline's Aromatics that she vowed to find or make me leather armor. I was going to thank her profusely but we were interrupted but a stuck up and near nasally sounding voice.

"Welcome, my name is Gisli, but you can just call me-"

"Gisli?" I interrupted, sharper than I meant to. It kind of just slipped out of my mouth, so I forced my features to soften and put on the brightest smile I could manage. "I've heard so much about you! I really wanted to meet you." She looked taken aback but a delicate yet nasty sneer hadn't yet left her face.

"I'm sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for Erikur. It wouldn't be the first time." My smile turned sheepish and there was no lie in my voice when I spoke again.

"No, I've actually never met Erikur and I haven't heard anything about him. I'm new in Solitude and only heard that if I ever needed help you were the one to go." A flurry of emotions flitted across her face from suspicious, to angry, and ended up settling on disbelief. It took her a moment to gather herself but when she did, she nearly sprinted from behind the counter and took my hand in her own. I had to crane my neck to look up at her face because she so much taller than me, but when I did I saw little tears in her pretty High Elf hues. She told me I was the first person to actually notice her, and not who she was related to. It wasn't hard for me to make a vow to be her friend and the beaming smile that answered me was well worth it. It was more than gratitude that had brought forth a contented sigh as I was going to have to learn very quickly that living in Skyrim, and playing Skyrim were going to be two entirely different things.

Looking around for my companion, I spotted her standing next to an older woman whose name was currently escaping me. I only knew for sure that she had lost her daughter in the war. They slowly walked towards us with Kari standing just behind the woman, a hand placed lightly on the back of her upper arm.

"Hello, dear," murmured the softest and most grandmotherly voice I could ever have imagined. "Ri'Akari has suggested you stay here for the moment while she finds you some different armor. I'm sure Gisli could use some help with shop, if you wouldn't mind?" I shook my head in agreement and she gave me the smallest of smiles that didn't reach her eyes at all, which were deep set and steel grey, emphasized by ancient pain that resided there of which I knew I would never understand. I could only assume it was from loosing her only child but knew better than to ask her about it. With a quick goodbye stating she would return shortly I sat behind the counter at a small wooden table with Gisli and sorted through different flowers. Eventually she removed the gaudy glass gauntlets for me so that my hands were free. She picked up Dragons Tongue and held it gently in her fingers.

"Is that your favorite?"

"Yes," she smiled at me, "I love the way it looks. The colors are so vibrant." I made a soft humming sound in comment.

"You should get a dress made like those colors, it would be beautiful on you." There was a soft flush to her cheeks as she stammered out she would look into it. I was still smiling to myself about it when A'Kari returned, black leather armor in hand. Her and Gisli led me upstairs and hand the bulky glass of me in considerably less time than it took to put it on. The leather was well fitted and very soft on the inside. Small runic symbols were stitched on the inside of the leather to keep it heated and warm. It was very light and fit like regular clothing. The sleaves of the top stopped just before my elbows and I was fitted with bracers on both arms to keep the bow string from snapping my fore arms while also keeping my hands free. Black straight leather boots that were inlined with soft fur covered most of the pants and stopped about mid thigh where knife holders were stitched into the leather; two on both sides. Kari slipped daggers in them, followed by what had become my glass bow and arrows across my back. Gisli pursed her lips and eyed me up and down with a small nod of her head.

"It will keep her safe but... Do both of you truly have to go to Riften? The thieves guild..."

"Will be taken care of", Kari murmured. "I can't leave things unfinished and I owe Maven a knife in the back." Gisli huffed a sigh and shook her head. She stared us down hard.

"Come back", she all but growled and I found myself with a face full of her chest as she hugged me. I couldn't help but frown a little as I returned her hug, wondering if I was always going to be so much shorter than every one. With a promise we would come back as soon as possible, Kari ushered us both out the door. I gritted my teeth as she fast traveled us right outside the Riften gates. With her hand on my shoulder and my back rimrod straight from both tension and false confidence, we walked forward, pushing the our way inside together.

Authors Note: There will be filler chapters like this through out the fanfiction as Kate encounters charecters that I thought would be far more pleasant if some one had bother to be nicer to them. Without knowing what it will do, or how it will affect them both, Kate will unwittingly touch the lives of quite a few people on her long journey.

Song: Little Light Of Love by Eric Serra


	7. Chapter 7: Riften Prt1: Make A Move

Riften is a fishing town built essentially over murky almost dark green water. Knowing that however, does not prepare you for the smell. Decaying fish, sickly mold, and, rotting wood combined with a heavy scent of B.O was a lot to choke down. In fact, I almost didn't as bile rose up in my throat and it took every thing I had to swallow it down. I was ushered forward past a bulky brooding man leaning against a pole I didn't get a good at. What I did see was that we were being quickly approached by an amazingly tall and very stern looking woman.

"I'm glad you've returned," she said in such a heavily accented voice I couldn't dissertain any emotion in it. "Things have turned dire in Riften since your last visit. The Thieves Guild is planning something my friend, and I fear for the people of Riften." A nervous looking young man shifted uncomfortably behind her and refused to look up at either myself or my companion. I was going to say something to him when Tall, Dark, and, Brooding decided to walk past us in such a manner that half his body ran into me and nearly toppled me over and he didn't even bother to turn to look back afterwords.

"You better keep walkin', you stupid milk drinkin' bitch!" As to why this reply is what decided to jump out of my mouth, I will never know. Regardless, it caused Mr. Douche Bag to turn on his heels and tower over me in less time it took for me to blink. In the same second A firm hand jerked me backwards and standing in my place were both Ri'Akari and the woman in front of her, with her hand on the mans chest.

"Back off, Maul. You know full well how easily I can beat you in a fight." I watched Jaw muscles clench and teeth grind. Maul seemed to carefully think over answer.

"The Thieves Guild will be watching Mjoll. If I were you, I'd either get out of town or just hand over your friend. The choice is yours."

"Thats not happening Maul. Now get out of here, I'm tired of looking at your face." He grunted and backed off slowly but now without a final glance in my direction. I saw my death dancing in his eyes. After he left, Mjoll ground out some sort of broken laugh and reached around Ri'Akari to throw her arm over my shoulders and haul me along at her side. I glanced back at her and she simply shrugged but followed us close behind.

"Any one who can threaten Maul has my respect. Also being friends with Ri'Akari means I owe you a drink. Come, we can speak in the Inn." Several minutes of her poking fun at my expense and two mugs of mead in her that I couldn't even fit my hand around and Ri'Akari shared a look with Mjoll and they both quieted.

"What are you going to do about the The Theives Guild?" Mjoll asked as softly as she could manage in her thick voice.

"They have to be dealt with... More like gotten rid off."

"What about Maven?" I couldn't help but ask. "If you deal with the Theives Guild, you will have to either subdue her or kill her." Both Ri'Akari and Mjoll snorted in amusement.

"We'll kill her of course", Mjoll stated in a way that made it seem like it should have been obvious. "Maven has too much blood on her hands and many of those people were my friends. How to draw her out though is the question. She won't act unless her... Investments are in danger."

"Then put them in danger," I murmured so softly I wasn't sure any one would have heard it. When I glanced to the side though, I noted Ri'Akari was staring me down with an intense gaze.

"How do you suggest we do that?"A little huff escaped my lips as I thought. It took me a minute to think of anything. I hated Riften in game, and in person it was even worse but what did I hate the most? What was the one thing that always, always bugged me the most? It struck me like a smack to the face and I laughed a little too loudly.

"Brand-Shei!"

"What about him? He's in jail because of the Theives Guild, probably unjustly so."

"Exactly and I want to break him out. I can only assume they went through a lot of trouble to put him there, right? There is no way they wouldn't know who got him out."

"No," Ri'Akari said in a firm way that left almost no room for arguement. Almost.

"Why not?"

"They would kill him, and come for us faster than he would get out of here safely." That had me come up short and left me thinking again. I put my elbows on the table and folded my chin under my hands. I thought Brand-Shei in game and thought about him realisticly rotting away in a Riften cell in a more realistic manner with little food and possibly no water just because of the Theives Guild. My head turned to the side and look Ri'Akari sqaure in the eyes.

"Can I trust you?" She weighted her answer before giving it to me.

"Yes."

"Can I trust you not to let me die?"

"Yes."

"Then I trust you... And I know exactly what to do." Her eyes intensified as I motioned for both her and Mjoll to lean towards me and told them exactly what we needed to do. It was a fool hardy plan riffled with stupidity but it was my plan and I laid it out on the table in front of them in hushed tones and bated breath.

_ Authors Note : Song: Icon For Hire - Make a Move_


	8. Chapter 8: Riften Prt2:You Don't Know Me

I held my breath as I waited at the end of the dirt road that left up to the Riften gates. The scent of rotting fish had filled my nostrils to the point I could still smell it even though I was outside the city. Cool wind picked up and chilled the fine sheen of sweat on my brow. The darkness was profound and the silence defening. Though my ears strained I heard nothing but the heavy breathing of the three black steeds whose thin leather reigns I held securely in my palms. I tried to calm my quickened heart beat thinking how foolish it was for me to be afraid. _This is your plan Kate, calm your shit_, I berated myself mentally. Still, my mouth was dry and my palms tingled. Without warning Ri'Akari, Mjoll, and Brand-Shei strutted out of the darkness looking all in the world like they hadn't just commited a cime. Mjoll and Brand-Shei mounted their horses quickly but Ri"Akari paused and gripped my upper arm firmly in her hand. I flashed her my best smile and tried to be as ligh as I could.

"Hey, do you think I can call you Kari? Ri'Akari just seems like a mouth." I chucked nervously and my smile faltered slightly under her intense stare. Her grip tightened so much that it was painful.

"I will come back for you. I. Will. Come. Back." She said this with such reasurrence and determination that there was no room for doubt. I layed my hand on top of hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

" I know," I said and forced her hand from my arm. She climbed on her horse and raced off into the night with Mjoll and Brand-Shei in tow. It was a three days ride to the boat that would take Brand-Shei to Morrowind, and three days back. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly I made my way back inside Riften to hold up my end of the plan. Passing the gaurds at the gate that worked for Brynjolf, I gave them a playful wink full of false confidence. Once inside I strolled right up to Maul who gave me teeth baring grin full malice and hatred.

"How about you buy me a drink? You're pretty easy on the eyes when you're not glaring at me." I said with as much fasle confidence as I could muster.

"Me? Buy you a drink? I'd sooner have drinks with a troll." He laughed loudly and all but turned his back to me. A man like Maul never takes his eyes off his enemy though, and I knew this.

"Suit yourself but I'll be in the Inn if you change your mind." With another playful wink tossed around I walked to my intended destination. I was about to slip into the door when I caught sight of a woman talking animatedly to Maul using angry hand gestures as she spoke. She was no doubt telling Maul of brand-Shei's daring escape and of who had something to do with it. He flicked his eyes in my direction and I saunted inside and right up to the Innkeeper. A bag of gold was produced from he lining of my pants that once held my daggers before I gave them to Kari to hold onto. I dropped the gold in her hand and she gave me a bottle of he strongest mead she had which happened to already be opened and filled with herbs that was going to keep me pain free and only as conscious as neccisary for the next few days. Sitting down at a table that faced both doors I settled in to wait and began drinking from my bottle in earnest.

I didn't have to wait long before Maul came in one door and a woman I ecognized as Sapphire came through the other. Maul came right up to my table and sat down across from me while Sapphire sat right at the bar and began drinking from a mug. The man in front of me wore no armor from the chest up which was mildly horrifying in my drunken state. You'd think he'd be more intimidating with his armor but he wasn't. At first glance he was all bulgding intimidating muscles with hands that could kill let alone with the massive sword he removed from his waist and leaned against the table. He truly was a fearsom sight to behold from the surface but I never looked at the surface of anything.

Maul was a battered and broken man. Scars littered his arms and hands while dancing across his chest. Many of the were old layered with newer ones and even fresh wounds that couldn't be more than a day or two old. The deep lines of his face were etched with wary anger that was subtly and almost softly shadowed with deep set saddness. All of this was evidence of battles he had lost and won; battles that had broken him down and built him back up again into a new and more hardend man each time. We stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity. I finished off my bottle and he crossed his arms over his chest; confused and angry. I shook my head at him and he opened his mouth to say something, brows furrowed and chest puffed out. My hand raised of its own accord to stop him.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, my eyes one again glancing over his battered from. "I'm just sorry." Whether or not he knew what I was apologizing for, I couldn't tell. He simply grunted at me and moved to stand. I did the same but swayed lightly on my feet. The room spun as my knees buckled and I slammed into something solid and warm. Whatever it was, it was walking me out the door and into cold Riften air. I heard a deep rumble so soft I couldn't tell what the words were before the world left me and my eyes slipped shut.

It felt like I was floating and I dreaming of nothingness. At odd moments I become aware of disjointing sensations and sounds. I'd open my eyes to see Sapphire removing my leather top, or to a man with too kind eyes and gentle hands binding my arms behind my back. I may have muttered his name "_Rune..."_ and the expression he gave me after was heart breaking. I could have sworn Maul stood over his hands probing to check for life, muttering about drugged mead.

It was with abrupt sharpness thought that I knew exactly when the alchohol and herbs had herbs had worn off. The light in the room was piercing and painful to my eyes but I couldn't blink. My body shook to the point of convulsing as the cold and damp soaked through my skin and into my bones. Skin scraped against stone as I turned sluggishly to face a man sitting on a crate who was staring me down with hard eyes and clenched fists. Brynjolf came into view and with a growl his blade slashed across my chest without warning. The resounding scream that spilled forth from my lips and echoed off the walls caused the man to flinch and my lungs to burn.

Authors Note: Try listening to the songs before or while you read the chapter. It'll give you a little insight to help you see these characters as I see them.

Song: Icon For Hire - Up In Flames


	9. Chapter 9: Riften Prt3 Where Will You Go

The shock of the blade through my skin and scream that followed was a little more than my body could handle. I started to gag and heave but nothing spilled forth but bile. Some where in the back of my mind I wondered when I had last eaten but the thought wouldn't stay in place. Someone... No, _Brynjolf _was dragging me up by hair. I caught a glimpse of Maul watching us with his fists opening and closing. Brynjolf brought me close to his face so as to catch my eye.

"Lets just cut to the chase, shall we? You're friends are already dead so tell me where Brand-Shei had run off to and I'll make less painful that I had origionally planned." It took my brain a moment to catch up with his words and my throat was so dry I could barely reply to him.

"What makes... You think... They are dead...?" He shrugged with a little smirk playing at his dry lips. My face was brought closer and he breathed the words across my face in his foul breath.

"Maven has every one of her Black-Briar Mercenaries looking for them. If they're still alive by some miracle, they won't be for long." I stared into his face for some time before I gathered as much saliva in my mouth as I could and spit directly into his eyes. The head butt I recieved in repsonse rendered me unconscious once more but not before I heard the sickening crunch of my nose breaking under his forehead.

When I came to again my head was being cradled in a very large hand. Something warm and wet was being pressed against my nose and wiped across my face. My eyes opened to find Maul standing over me attempting to clean me up.

"You're stupid," he declaired. "I don't know if thats bravery or confidence keeping you alive, but either way you're stupid. You should tell him where Brand-Shei is and let me kill you quickly. At this rate all you'll do is die slow." I simply laughed at him which caused his brow to furrow in confusion.

"You're not just stupid, you're cazy."

"Not crazy or stupid, I promise." I tried to smile at him but my face hurt and it turned into a grimace. If I did live I bet I'd have some pretty nice scars from this. Scars... I frowned at Maul. "You're the stupid one. What are you even doing here? Get out. Leave. Do something that doesn't involve that bitch of a woman Maven. Do _better_ than whatever this is."

He opened his mouth to retort but didn't get the chance. A door opened and Brynjolf walked through with a pretty silver dagger in his hand. Again, I couldn't help but give a little laugh.

"Maul, Rune, hold this milk drinker up. I want to make her scream." Both men hesitated but complied, moving as though they had little choice in the matter. They grabbed the tops of my arms and hauled me upwards into a standing position though they held almost if not all of my weight. I learned right then and there that Brynjolf made good his promises. At first the cuts were light and easy to keep quiet about. Then they got deeper to the point they nearly carved out pieces of my flesh. My arms, legs, face, chest, stomach... Nothing was sparred from his silver glinting knife. I couldn't help it or stop myself and screaming until my voice became hoarse and could no longer must the strength to even whimper. Blood streamed down my body and began to coat the floor. My head drooped as my vision darkened. I didn't even notice Brynjolf leave until after Maul and Rune had lowered me to the floor. I could hear Runes soft voice muttering something to either himself or Maul but I couldn't see him. The room was getting darker and I once again found my head cradled in Mauls hand as he watched me. There was something I had to get out... Something I had to say...

"I..."

"Don't speak," he mumbled gruffly. "It'll be easier for you if you don't speak." A soft whimper managed to escape as my determination to get this out before I died grew and gave me the strength to say it.

"I... Forgive you." It sounded broken and was mostly whispered but I know he heard it. He set me down and walked away from me then, leaving me to the coldness of the room.

Authors Note: Song: Evanescence - Where Will You Go


	10. 10: She's Nothing More Than Fiction

I knew for certain that death was coming for, and soon. I had never felt this kind of numbing coldness before. More than that, it was lke I had no limbs or body to speak if. Nothing complied with my desperate urge to some part of body just... Moved! I wasn't even certain that I was breathing. Minutes, hours, days could have passed and it felt like I was stuck in this imeasurable sensation of nothingness. _Please... Please just let this end already..._ I pleaded silently to myself.

Of course I was not rewarded with a quick and merciful end. Little snippets of sound kept breaking into my barely there mind. Doors being broken, shouting, loud clangs of metal, a roar of pain... A female voice shouting. There was a loud slamming some where close to me. A voice accomponied it, shouting and demanding something from me. I tried to frown... Respond... Anything... But nothing came from me except silence. Then sansations came back to me seemingly en masse. A white hot searing pain all over my body accomponied by a waterfall of bitter foul tasting liquid cascading down my throat. Coughing... Spluttering... Hacking... Was death supposed to be so unpleasent? I was under some assumption that bleeding out was like falling asleep and not whatever this was. The last sensation I knew for certain was a pair of strong arms wrapping around my still and limp form.

There was a loud popping sound some where in the back ground. It was consistance and utterly annoying. I snuggled more deeply into soft warmth... Only to cry out in pain from attempting to move my limbs. Eyes snapped open in time to see Maul swivel on his heel to look at me. Soft whimpers on my account and a half a second later had him at my side wth a red squared vial at my lips.

"Drink it and don't spit it out this time." With no choice but to comply I swallowed contents, and another, then another... Five bottles later and a satisfied grunt left me agitated with a desperate need to rinse my mouth out.

"Wait a minute before you move. Give it a chance to work. Are you warm?" I raised my eye brows at him and didn't trust my voice enough to try and speak yet. I managed a soft sigh and looked pointedly at the fire. He added more wood and it blazed an intense heat through the room which wasn't hard considering the place we were in was fairly small. I was wrapped in countless layers and placed against a wall directly across from the fire its self. Warmth was spreading through my limbs bring much needed pain relief. As I waited to sit up my eyes became preoccupied with Maul who had decided to sit next to me and set to work cutting up bread and apples with a small dagger. If he noticed my staring he didn't comment and eventually I had to ask.

"How...?" Was all I could manage to croak out however. The hard set of his jaw showed he wasn't going to answer. Minutes ticked by and the room grew pleasently hot. With no pain in my limbs and only a contented numbing sensation left behind I struggled, pushed, and grunted my way into a sitting position. It was short lived as I toppled over. Grunting it what I assumed was displeasure Maul sat me up with my back against the wall and my furrs kept tightly around me. A larger clear glass bottle was held up to my mouth. It was water and I drank like I had never tasted water before. My arms automatically jerked upwards and grabbed at the bottle until it was taken away from me. I realized I had started choking on it and Maul tried to righten it with a sharp pat to my back. When I could breathe again I couldn't help but laugh.

"Easy there muscles don't break my back, yea?" The door opened in the middle of his murmured apology and he gave a little huff. Sapphire walzted in looking venemous and beautiful trailed by Rune who glanced around nervously and offered my a somehow shy smile.

"Well, well look who's awake." Sapphire murmured in a lustuious deep voice that I'm sure had men clawing at her heals. All it did to me was make my skin crawl. "Before you ask Ri'Akari and Mjoll are alive. They are headed here as we speak. " She drawled out in an almost a lazy fashion like she couldn't really bothered me. "However, you owe Maul your life. I don't know what you did to him but you made him... All of us... Turn on the Theives Guild _and_ Maven Black-Briar. You've made some powerful enemies." She smirked at me and Maul cleared his throat in obvious discomfort. A side long glance was cast in his direction by icey sapphire blue hues before she continued. "Rune and I are leaving and will meet you again in Solitude. Maul will watch over you untill Ri'Akari arrives."

With a wave of a hand and another small smile from Rune, she left just as abruptly as she came. I didn't even get to say anything! Luckily I didn't really need to as Maul chose that moment to speak as if he was picking up on a conversation I didn't know we'd left off on.

"After your stupid stunt with Brand-Shei and I dragged you down to the Theives Guild personal cell Maven sent every Mercenary she owned after Ri'Akari and Mjoll. She even questioned Aaron but of course the littel runt said he knew nothing and his throat was slit on the spot. Unfortionately for Maven she didn't predict that Ri'Akari was the DragonBorne and Ri'Akari cut down every mercenary that was sent her way. It wasn't long until Maven ran out of hired swords and turned to the dark brotherhood. They sent out their two finest... And their heads were sent back. Thanks to all of this though what should have been an easy six day mission to save Brand-Shei turned into nearly twelve plus all the additional time it took to find you. They wouldn't have either if I hadn't come forward and said I'd get you out." He stopped speaking for a moment and watched his hands as he carefully cut the soft center of a piece of a bread out and held it out to me. I took it gingerly with my fingers and nibbled on it delicately. He wiped sweat from his brow and neck then decided to remove his upper armor leaving a thin leather kind of undershirt beneath it. A sharp glare and stern face turned pointedly in my direction.

"I won't tell you my reasons for my actions against Maven Black-Briar. They are my own and I expect you to respect them." Looking away he resumed fiddling with his knife. "Anyways, when I offered to get you out as quick as possible with little bloodshed Ri'Akari wouldn't hear of it. She burst through every door in the Rat Way and tore apart the ragged flaggon looking for you. Her and Mjoll both cut down Ansker, Delvin, Mercer, Vex, and Delvin as they unleashed hell through Riften and The Theives Guild. The rest of them have scattered or gone to Mavens side directly. While they were all distracted I made my way to you, pumped you full as many potions as I could when you weren't spitting them back out at me and got the hell out of there. Ri'Akari and Mjoll followed behind but we went seperate us to force them to look for two sets of people. Sapphire and Rune sided with me after they learned of the damage done and are going to look for Thrynn. They are good people and didn't really belong in the Theives Guild like I did, anyways."

He quieted again and I couldn't look up from my hands. Bloodshed had been and inevitability when we hatched our debautched plan to lure out The Theives Guild and sibsiquiently Maven Black-Briar. It wasn't supposed to turn out quite like this though. I wasn't expecting an ally in Maul who look for all the world like he could simultaniously gently carve the apple in his hands while casually stabbing some one in the throat. But he was an ally, and one I had already fucked over by him turning on the only family he knew. I tried to keep a little sniff to myself as I ran a hand down my face as subtly as possible. Apparently it wasn't subtle enough because Mauls head snapped up and the most confused expression I could imagine settled over a man of his stature. It looked foriegn as though he'd never held the expression before. I kind of curled in on myself and waved my hand at my body to distraction from whatever he was about about to.

"What about this? I had a suspicion Brynjolf was a hard man but this is a bit exsessive, don't you think?"

"Yes... Well... Maven was more than a little angry that her sellswords had been slaughterd like pigs. That was her suggestion and Brynjolf was eager to comply like a dog begging for a treat from its owner." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortablely. "Did you... Did you mean it?" I couldn't help but smirk at him at a little bit.

"Why? Think I'm going to take it back? No... I meant what I said. I forgive you for what happened. You had no reason not to do what he said considering you don't know me and its not like I think you'd have any regrets about what you did or didn't do. I just... Wanted you to know for some reason?" The last part came out like a question and I gestered my arm in a broad almost sweeping motion. It was a nervous action perhaps although I couldn't quite identify why I felt it tugging at my stomach. If he had a response to my statement he didn't grace me with it.

'Why haven't you killed me yet?" The question ripped forth from my mouth like I'd vomited it onto the floor. He stared at his hands and again gave no response or even any indication that he had heard me. The nervousness built up in my stomach and my heart was suddenly beating wildly in my chest. I gasped, choking on air and sobs that threatened to bubble into and spill out of my throat. My hands clamped over my mouth in an effort to keep the noises locked inside but I couldn't even see as tears welled up in my eyes. At this point all of it seemed too false and all my bravado crumbled around me onto the floor in pieces. I realized that in my mind I had chalked all this up to not being real and was walking through it like a dream. But it was real and I had faced death. There were scars and healing wounds all over my body as evidence. I rubbed at them fantically with my hands trying to remove them but they wouldn't come even as my skin turned red from the friction. _No... No... No... No! This isn't real! Skyrim isn't real! It's a game! A video game on my T.V! THIS IS NOT REAL! _I keep screaming it over and over again in my head but the marks are still there, I'm still sitting in a pile of furs, and nothing was changing.

Maul interviened when the screaming started and I began using my nails on my skin. I was in the middle of a full scale mental break down. Two large hands jerkered me forwards and shook me even more senseless than I already was. Tears flew, shrieks sounded as attempts were made break me from my sudden hysteria. I kicked and tried to run... To where I don't know but strong arms held me fast against a solid form. There were consistant rythmic murmurs of "Don't be scared... Won't hurt you... Shhh... Calm down... Shhh..."

Time passed and I couldn't cry forever. Eventually I quieted and lulled against what I assumed was Mauls chest. His murming continued at a steady pace as my mind realed. _Hows_ and_ Whys_ were my most prominate questions but I had no way to voice them. How could I? How was I suppose to tell him that none of this was suppose to be real and where exactly I came from? The answer was I couldn't and I sagged helplessly.

Positive I wasn't going to start my hysterics again Maul tucked me carefully back into my pile of furs. One rough caloused hand stayed flat on my back and other other ran ragged down his face.

"By the eight some one bring me some mead." I mumbled out disjointed apologies at what I'd done as the sound of two horses drew near and stopped outside our door.

Authors Note: I keep putting a bunch of filler chapters but the development of these characters outside of 'game' and in Kates 'reality' is important to me. Unfortionately I feel like it's not really getting anywhere and would appeciate any feedback of whether or not I should even continue this or scrap it.

Song: Orgy - Fiction (She Dreams In Digital)


	11. 11: And I hope that you remember, me

The door opened and revealed a disgruntled Kari and Mjoll. Kari's eyes fell on my face immediately while Mjolls red rimmed hues looked away. I took this to mean she had learned of Aarons fate and pressed my lips into a thin hard line. Kari nodded at me as she moved to my side. Maul moved backwards until his back was pressed flat against the wall but not before Kari pressed a stained dark green glass bottle into his shoulder.  
"Argonian blood wine, extra strong and extra sweet."  
"A woman after my own heart." He uncorked and took a long deep drink which seemed to settle him greatly. "How did it go after we parted?"  
"Well enough. We killed who we could but the rest of the guild scattered. Needless to say we attracted the attention of the Jarl. By doing so we exsposed Maven for what she was and much, much more..." She trailed off and averted her eyes. Maul gave her a hard look and waved at her to continue. With a resigned sigh she sat near my head and absently played with my hair.  
"Maven's interests went far beyond that of the theives guild. She also gambles in slave trade, dog fighting rings, skooma... The list goes on. She is a very well versed woman which brings both good and bad news. After the fighting broke out Brynjolf made for Maven and they both slipped out of Riften, unnoticed. The good news is that Brynjolf was easy to locate. He's in one of Mavens more popular dog fighting rings. Unfortionately Maven has been able to keep her new location a secret. I think its because shes moving around from place to place much more frequently to keep her presence generally secret or least harder to pinpoint." If Maul felt any specific emotion about what he'd been told he was determined to keep it off of his face. There were no obvious tells in the corner of his eyes or the set of his mouth. Maybe it was because I could see through his façade, or maybe it was because he hadn't been able to lie to me yet. Which ever it was I saw that almost imperctable tightening of his fingers around the bottle, and could of sworn I heard the slight waver in his carefully control voice when he spoke.  
"How did you find out this out already?" Kari grinned then, but it was malicious.  
"We were followed of course. At first we weren't sure and went in circles for awhile but we managed to get behind them. Two corrupt Riften guards; they were cursing about how they'd lost us before we jumped them. After we got our hands of them it wasn't hard to get what we wanted out of them."  
"They told us about Aaron," Mjolls voice was thick was tears. "The fool boy, always looking out for me, just trying to warn me and they killed him. He was so young and now his blood is on my hands." The room fell silent, with Kari's hand still in my hair, Mauls eyes trained on my face, and, Mjolls soft sniffs as she quelled her saddness and guilt.  
"It isn't on your hands Mjoll," I murmured softly. "It's on theirs, so make them pay for it."  
"I will... By the divines, I will."  
Silence descended once more in an uncomfortable fashion. I tried not to squirm under the combination of the quiet and Mauls gaze. I settled on humming softly to myself just as something to fill the space. A soft snort from Maul startled me.  
"Don't tell me your a bard." He said, voice incredulous.  
"No, I wouldn't say that?" It was meant as a statement and came out as a question.  
"Aarons had a thing for bards before he met me," Mjolls wistful voice rang out.  
"A final song for Aaron then. Sing to us, Mistress Not-Bard-But-Sings-Like-A-Bard." Maul brought his bottle to his lips and drained it in one go. "Now you have to sing cause I just ran out of alchohol." My face twitsed up into a grimace and I had to think hard about whether or not he was being serious. Besided that, a song for Aaron? I barely knew the tune of any pf the songs Skyrims bards sang let alone the words too. Not only that but what song would even be appropiate for the late Aaron... Something soft obviously... Then I knew exactly what would ease Mjoll... At least I hoped it would, I had to stifle a laugh that threatened to pop out. My mind _would_ draw parrallels between _Skryrim_ and _The Hobbit_.  
"_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below... Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls...And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke... Keep watching over Aarons soul..."_ I channeled my best Ed Sheeran and changed Durin's Son to Aarons soul. No one said anything and the soft melody wove its self around our forms and picked up our broken pieces in its own unique way. I channeled Mjolls loss into the notes as I came to the line "And I hope that you remember me..." and her soft sobs were almost too much to bear. But I pushed on for her and as the last note hung in the air, Maul looked like a broken and new man, while Mjoll came over to me and crushed my form in her arms. I could barely ascertain soft thank you and I'm sorrys tumbling from her mouth. I didn't know who she was talking to but I hoped wherever he was, Aaron heard her.

_Authors Note: I happen to love I See Fire by Ed Sheeran and love Peter Hollens version even more. As for reference think of Kates vocals as a cross between Amy Winehouse, Billy Holiday and the female singer from The Bird And The Bee. Its and odd mix but works depending on the song, seeing as how her vocals will play odd yet recurring roles through out the story._


	12. Chapter 12

Time is a very interesting concept when you are uprooted and in a new place. At the moment time seemed to be an almost tangible feeling spreading and moving against my skin as it past. When it passed in the subtle blinks of an eye it was abrasive and painful like sand paper. If it decided to move sluggishly the sensation was more like spider webs slowly being dragged over my skin. Now matter how it felt time did in fact pass. Kari and Mjoll left me in Mauls capable hands as they sniffed out, tracked down, and looked for Brynjolf. They had even popped into Solitude and set Sapphire on the trail as well, while they searched for Thrynn and Rune. While the hunt was on for Brynjolfs scent, I recovered with Maul. Weak as my body seemed I forced him to teach me better combat skills. We learned I had skill with a bow, was absolute shit with a long sword, better at hand to hand, and, could throw daggers with surprising accuracy. Slowly I got better... Mostly. In all this time passing there was a single constant in the form a soft burning sensation in my side. At first it light to the degree I barely noticed. Now its like some ones hand is constantly pressed into my side. Maul changed the bandage twice daily whether it needed it or not. He used every salve and healing potion he could think of and then some. The wound remained unfazed however and showed no sign of changing.

Other than time, unchanging wounds, and, training I found something else to contend with and ponder; Maul himself. The man was exhausting and confusing to say the least. He could switch through emotions as fast as I could blink. It would take two seconds for him to be angrily muttering about skeever bites, then go very quiet as if deep in though, to unfeeling and mechanical, then back to angry. I've witnessed almost every emotion flicker across his face just to vanish before it had a chance to settle.

It was another day in time that I found myself on the receiving end of Mauls unstable emotional changes. I was wearing as little as I could get away with under Mauls watchful eye. He said I need _padding_ to protect my _wound_. I snorted for the upteenth that morning and muttered about over protective mother hens. We were knee deep in snow with the sun shining in our faces. Maul stood a few feet in front me rim rod straight. We were training but I could tell by his eyes that his thoughts were else where. I flipped a dagger in my hand to hold the blade instead of the hilt. There's an intense bite of cold in the air but I don't feel it. My side is burning up just like the rest of me. My free hand wiped across my forehead and came away sweaty. I cursed softly and half heartedly flicked my knife in Mauls direction. He was supposed to flick it away and mock me like usual but this time... Something like steel flashed in his eyes as he planted a foot in my side and I got tossed like a rag doll. I screamed as I landed in a pile snow face sound of horses intermixed with loud, long streams of cursing from several parties including to added voices of Kari and Mjoll. Sitting up carefully I shook snow out my hair just to have Mauls hand reach out and hold my head still while he assed damage. In that moment I couldn't help wonder if Mauls could actually crash my head in his hand as it engulfed my face and marveled silently at how gently he managed to remain with it. I tried to think long enough to control my expression as my side screamed in pain and he turned my face in his hand to look me in the eye. He went from angry, to fear, to sorrow, to pain, then mocking, before going back to anger. He laid me down gently before burying half of me in snow.

"She's burning with fever and I don't know what from. You need to take her to a healer." He murmured so softly I wasn't sure any one would hear him. But they did and two pairs turned downward to look me over.

"There is an apothecary in Markarth. She's the best at making a potion for everything. There is something you should know first... We found Brynjolf. He's hiding in an abandoned dog fighting ring... Alone. He thought body guards would be more trackable so he's been traveling alone until he could leave Skyrim." A soft growl of a sound emanated from Mauls chest. Taking a large breath I placed my hands on Mauls shoulders and heaved up in a standing position. It was painful and would be even more so when I started walking but it wasn't unbearable... Yet.

"If I get a say I'd like to go after Brynjolf first. I'm not going to die tomorrow and I want to get to him before he moves again." Kari and Mjoll both nodded their agreement with albeit wary expressions. I could almost hear Mauls teeth grinding. He exchanged a look with Kari but the meaning was lost on me. In the end he shook his head and look defeated before showing no emotion at all.

"When do we leave?" He asked, tone neutral and was replied with a shrug.

"Now, if you would prefer. I can take us there..."

"Fine." He reached out and pulled me to him by my upper arm while simutaniously placing a hand on Karis shoulder. She gripped both his and Mjolls biceps. More looks were exchanged with glances passed in my direction. I was getting a little pissed.

"I'm standing right fuckin' here-" My sentence was cut off by the world falling as it melted into a chaotic blur. It lasted considerably longer this time but I still wasn't aware reality had returned to me until I was near pissing myself gasping and vomiting while Maul held me up. Kari kept apologizing through the waves of rolling nausea until I settled and quieted. I rinsed my mouth out with snow and took a small vial of mint oil Maul offered to me. I mixed two drops in my mouth before handing it back to him, nodding in thanks.

"Stop. Doing. That." There was no reply except a hand gesturing towards the open mouth of a dank, dark cave. My face twisted up into a glare but I moved forward none the less. Luckily we didn't have to move far before soft mumblings sounded from down a sharp ramp. All lined up like ducks in a row we crouched. Shadows extended over us shrouding our forms. Together we crept to the ramp less edge and peered down. There, ten feet down or more, stood silhouetted form of Brynjolf. Shivering and moving his hands roughly as he spoke in harsh, angry whispers. Just behind him, hidden mostly in shadow with only half of her face illuminated by torch light, stood a woman. With her arms crossed tightly over her chest and lips pressed into a thin angry line was Maven. Blackbriar.


	13. Chapter 13

After Maven showed her face everything seemed to move into one continuous moment. Everything seemed to just flow forth like an undisturbed yet rushing river. Maul was the first to react. There was an intense deafening roar coming his mouth as his sword flashed and he was up and moving, leaping forth and dropping down on his feet. Maven turned on her heal and ran faster than I would have thought possible. Brynjolf wasn't even given a cursory glance as Maul ran past him. Mjoll and Kari dropped down after Maul, both shouting his name. Brynjolf lunged forward towards the ramp trying to make his own escape and I realized _he still hadn't seen me._

Once again my body took over from my mind, just as at it had when I first encountered Kari. Time slowed to the point it nearly stopped moving all together. Knife suddenly in my hand my feet surged forward to the edge of the ramp and I flew. Brynjolf didn't even register I was coming straight for him until we collided and landed in a heap on the floor. I blinked, my wrist jerked and drove my knife into his chest to the hilt. My body moved until I was straddling his waist as my arm jerked back and forwards over and over again. I wouldn't stop stabbing him. Repeatedly my knife drove its self home as his screams dragged out and died away into a gurgle as his lungs filled with blood and I still didn't stop. He was dead and I was covered in his blood long before my hand stopped moving.

Time moved again only to speed up impossibly fast. I was on my feet and shooting like a bullet past Mjoll and Karis shocked expressions. Steady feet carried me through twisting mist filled tunnels at a speed I didn't know myself capable off. My brain moved faster than my thoughts as I burst through an opening into a brightly lit ravine. Before me stood Maul with Maven just in front of him, hands out in front of her like she'd been trying to reason with him.

Distantly I'm aware that I screamed his name out loud. He turned towards me leaving himself partially open. Once my body decided it was close enough I leapt with all the force I had in my legs and latched onto his form. He was too strong and sturdy for me to topple which somehow worked out in my favor. He wrapped one arm around my waist to hold me up and to his body. The other he bent at the elbow to hold it over us in a defensive manner. I may not have toppled him but he did take a step as if off balance. My hand reached forward and slipped his sword out of his own hand. Readying my arm, when he took his step forward to regain his balance, I swung. Somehow, someway, we moved together in a dance of movements. His foot went forward which turned me to the side and towards Maven while my arm swung and arched… Not just reaching Maven but severing her head clean from her shoulders. There was a moments pause as everything stilled then her head rolled and she toppled to the ground in front of us.

Sound crashed down on me in a massive wave and time began to righten its self. Maul and I were breathing hard, breath coming in short gasps together. I turned my face to look at him only to find him already staring at me. My free arm was wrapped around his neck which brought us closer than I had originally noticed. His eyes were hard, expression dark as his other arm wrapped around my form… But just as time caught up with us so did my sense of awareness. Mauls sword was suddenly impossibly heavy in my hand but before I could drop it… My arm snapped like a twig.


	14. Protect what is to be protected

I didn't scream when my arm snapped. I didn't scream when Maul laid me down on the dirt floor with little snaps and crunches resounding from some where in my body. It wasn't that I couldn't scream I just had no mental capability to produce a scream. There was no pain, just a burning numbness throughout licking up my body head to toe like flames. _My bones are breaking... My arm is broken... My bones are... _There was no making sense of it so I stopped trying and just let my mind go. It wandered from sound to sound. Mauls deep bass going on about skeevers and bone break fever. Karis purring and jilted high pitch shouts about Markarth and potions. Then there was Mjoll telling them all to shut the hell up and just get moving.

I must fainted or just skipped moments in time entirely cause the next thing my mind even tried to register was a withered and painted face of an old woman putting a bottle to my mouth. I must have drank it cause things slowly started to become clearer. Sweat forcing a silken dress to cling to my form... Sharp, stinging resonating pain coming from every part in my body... My head lifted up of its own accord to search some one out when a prettied delicately angled face came into full view. Her head cradled my hand as she allowed me to choke down some water. I coughed a little and tasted blood.

"Be careful! Moving like this will hurt you further... We think one of your bones has tried to puncture your inner organs so it may be hard to breathe for a while. The others have gone to search for fresh taproot heart and spriggan sap to make the potion to save you..." A low soft whine escaped from my throat.

"Spriggan!?" I coughed and managed to splutter out. No! Spriggans are forest spirits! They can't just kill innocent people for me! My breathing sped up as my hands curled painfully into fists causing bones in my hands to snap and push out of the skin. There was a shrieking noise from next to me as the girl viewed my bodily mutilation in front of her. I had to go to them... I had to... But how?

I concentrated as hard as I possibly could. Focused through swimming and jumbled thoughts on one person. I brought every aspect of their being to the fore front of my mind as I murmured their name silently to myself over and over again. Soft whispers of air moved like tendrils over my broken form. Distantly I became aware of a different kind of shrieking. It took more effort than I was prepared for to pry my eyes open and take in the sudden forest grove around me. Moving as carefully as I could managed I rolled onto my side and then onto one knee with a foot in the ground compensating for not breaking by spine by breaking and fracturing everything else. Thanking the Divines and Deadra alike I didn't have to look far. Maul was standing a good distance away from me preparing to strike down a glowing, humming, deep violet hued Spriggan. Pulling every ounce of the magic hued energy that seemed to hum around me around I took a chance on the thing I knew would get me across the distance presented to me. Only one, infuriating, impossible thing and I prayed it worked.

Soft and profound, in a whisper of power instead of a Shout, I spoke the words...

"Wuld... Nah Kest", And in a whirlwind of power and ancient knowledge I flew. Where the Spriggan had once been standing I now was as I knocked her graceless aside. The strike from Mauls blade that was meant for her hit me instead as it connected with my hit and slide upwards across my stomach and inbetween my breasts allowing for a cascade of crimson to coat the ground and Maul who stood before me with horror and newly profound pain etching its self into his features.


	15. 15: A Little Light Is So Delicious

Mauls face was the only thing filled my vision and I ached because of his pain. The ache filled and consumed me until there was… Nothing. Not a thought, or moment, or feeling left in my mind. My body floated, suddenly naked and exposed in a pure white light that surrounded me on all sides. So soft I barely heard it or even understood its words there was a deep whisper reaching out to me. My eyes were closed but I saw… Everything. A rural people rising up and taking over… Only to fall and succumb to more powerful beings and waves intelligence erecting high buildings and moving cars… Just to watch it all fall away in a single tide and start over from its simplest concepts… The place laid out before my minds eye now was Skyrim in all its glory. With a gasp of understanding reaching from within my eyes opened…

I was not alone here in this place in my mind that reached some where between Earth and The Heavens… Before me she stood looking some how bemused in her dragon like face while her body hummed with power. There were no scales on her but intertwining groves of bark like that of the Spriggan I had easily given my life to save. Her languid form moved like water to encase my form and hold me. Then she moved _into_ me as our bodies became one being.

"We've always been one... It just wasn't time for you to know yet…" Her delicate voice rustled through soul the way wind moves the leaves in the trees. "We must return together now… Are you prepared for that?" My soul must have answered a silent _yes_ as she became more apart on my corporal form. Bark that made up her body began to make up parts on my with tendrils of it appearing throughout my forearms and chest, moving down my sides, and spidering across my legs.

With a soft breath of a sigh that came from us both we began to return. It was slow at first but gradual as warmth returned and sound picked up its pace. I became aware of two strong hands on my upper arms gliding us… Upwards? Ah… We were in some type of water. Maul is pushing us up from the bottom, swimming for us both. _A pool of healing water gifted to The Spriggans…_ A whisper supplied in my mind.

After what seemed like an immeasurable stretch of time we broke the surface and gasped air in unison. My head was tilted back with my eyes closed as I took in the sweetly scented air and savored the taste of water on my tongue. Maul must have seen the additions running newly formed down my neck. I brought my head down to finally open my eyes and look at him. Some where in he back of my mind I wondered if he would be disgusted with how I looked now. What I was met with was an hardened yet awed expression as if he'd never seen me before. His hand reach up to stroke his thumb softly across my cheek.

"Eyes… " He whispered softly. "You have a Dragons eyes… Ahhh… Dragoness…" And I don't think it was even a conscious decision when he tipped his head down… And kissed me.


	16. 16: So It Shall Be Again

I had never been the type of woman to simply swoon over a man no matter how profound his declirations of love or interest. It didn't help either that I knew it was uncommon in Skyrim to marry for love and more of a vague attraction. It wasn't that Mauls kiss didn't do _anything_ for me, but it was easier than it should have been to place my hand on his chest and push him backwards. Perhaps a little too forcefully, considering he landed out of the water and on dry ground directly on his ass.

I moved to the edge and heaved myself out of the water to give myself a once over. The spidery bark like skin ran over the entirety of my body. Licking my lips I felt it run across half my bottom lip and resisted the urge to bite at it. At some point I felt more than heard two different bodies move closer to me; Kari on my left and the Spriggan on my right. I crossed my arms over my body self consciously and refused to look up at either of them, my eyes kept on the ground.

I couldn't stop myself from flinching as Kari put her hand on my shoulder and spun me around to face her. For all she knew, or I for that matter, knew I could be a Daedra and I half expected her to try and kill me on the spot. When she didn't and the silence stretched on I gritted my teeth and looked up at her. She looked down her nose at me with a hard unreadable expression asking the silent question of _what are you_? I found myself ashamed that I had no answer.

Keeping her silence she raised her head and looked past me. With a blink and twitch of her whiskers I watched her face turn blank and she took an automatic step back. Turning to look even I was startled at the thirty or so Spriggans that had congregated behind us. There were only four of the deep violet Spriggans, the rest ranging from brilliant green to sunset orange. Two of the violet ones stepped forward, one holding out a deep emerald folded cloth and the other three necklaces.

Stepping forward with a softly mumbled thank you I gingerly took the cloth first. As it unfolded it took more than a minute to realize it was a dress and not much of one. It looked almost like Nocturnal's dress except the sides were covered down to the hips but the front was the same and the back was left open. My eye twitched as I wondered what this was suppose to protect me from but either way I didn't want to seem rude so I ripped what was left of my clothing off and slipped it on. Maul looked away but Kari and even Mjoll kept their scrutinizing and guarded gaze on me. Next I took the necklaces and noted they were made of still living Spriggan wood.

"They will allow us to speak with them." One of the Spriggans, I'm not sure which, murmured almost tentatively. "It will allow us to explain what has happened here, and what you are My Lady." I said that I understood but it sounded more like a surprised question than anything else. I turned to Kari and Mjoll first holding out the necklaces at arms length and clearing my throat.

"She said these will let you talk with them if you wear it. They want to explain what all of this is." For a moment neither moved and then Kari almost huffed at me.

"You're afraid of me right now," it wasn't as a question and I answered a steady yes.

"As far as either of us knows I could be a Daedra or some form of one and we both know what people do with Daedra in Skyrim." She contemplated that for a moment and with her head held high stepped forward and took the necklace quickly putting it on. I realized that it was her way of showing she trusted me either way and I couldn't help but smile up at her in relief. Whatever this was I couldn't handle losing her friendship and being alone in this harsh place. Mjoll, in an unusually quiet manner, took small steps forward and donned her necklace as well. I couldn't think of a way to reassure her and only managed to nod in her direction.

With a soft sigh I turned towards Maul but he was already next to me, head down and hand out stretched. Guilt immediately washed over me and I grimaced. It wasn't that I didn't care for or like Maul, I just wanted to know and care for him a lot more _before_ he found it acceptable to put his hands on my person. Stretching up on my tiptoes I put the necklace around his neck for him which made him turn his face upwards to look at me.

"What the fuck?" was what I blurted out first and quickly followed it up with "How old are you?". He went from hurt to confused in an instant and slowly told me he was twenty nine years old. I knew when I first met Maul that the scars, deep set lines, and prominent veins that had outlined Mauls face had to have made him look older than he was but I had still estimated him to be around thirty five or so. The man before me now looked barely over twenty. Every scar that had sat so distinct on his face were completely gone. It was as if every incident that had aged him beyond his years had never happened, leaving behind what this man was supposed to look like before Skyrim had withered and warped him.

Silently I gestured to the waters edge where he kneeled down and peered cautiously over at his reflection. His gasp was audible and profound. The Spriggans that had silently watched us until that point decided to speak.

"It seems as the healing spring not only saved you but awoke you to your true self, you extended that power to heal your friend. It is well within your ability to heal or save any one you wish to now, using the energy that pulses through the ground as we do."

"How? Is she Daedra or...?" I heard Kari ask in an almost distant voice.

"Would you kill her if she was, old Khajiitt?" You could feel more than hear the Spriggans amusement as if the fact she had to even ask was funny to her. Kari thought it over for only before offering only a resounding "No" rang with truth but did not allow for an explination. The Spriggan seemed oddly pleased though with herself or Kari I couldn't tell.

"Many lifetimes ago, even before your life began old one, there was a goddess that watched over this world and others. She protected, cared for, and shaped it as she pleased. As she aged and watched the world change repeatedly she became weary of her duties and began to create others to help her. She created us to watch over this earthly plane, and protect her world.

However, as man grew and entire generations warred and killed each other she became weaker and began to take long slumbers deep within the earth. In between these slumbers as man rose up again she hand picked those she thought fit to assist us in guiding man and other beings into more peaceful state of being. There are nine in total, Talos being the last, though all of them have lost their voice in the world. I believe you call them The Divines; they called her Goddess.

After Talos was picked while he was still young and alive she slipped silently into a deep slumber where no one could find or wake her. She should have woken long ago but something very strong kept her soul apart from her body and she could not wake. It seems however that she has awoken at last."

I turned to stare up at her as she spoke, disbelieving and dumb founded. Unbeknownst to me as every one else watched on, vines had begun to grow from beneath, growing forth with blooming violet flowers that creeped across the ground and tangled around my feet as the earth its self held me securely to its chest.


	17. 17: Horn Blowing and Zero Answers

As Kari cleared her throat and motioned with her eyes for me look down at the mess of roots and flowers I'd tangled myself in Mjoll took the opportunity to address a question that had apparently been sitting unpleasantly on her tongue.

"How could she have hand picked Talos? He had his own gifts; ones he well earned as a man."

"This is quite true," the Spriggan murmured in amused affection. It was the kind of voice you would use to coddle child and I could feel Mjoll bristle. "Talos achieved very powerful gifts indeed but you of all people know how easily power corrupts both the living and the dead. He remained a good man, dedicated to himself and his cause no matter what he encountered and he was a heavily tested man. That is why she chose him; she believed he would stay a good man long after his life had ended. If you are looking for more proof or a better explanation than that I'm afraid I can give you neither. The answers are in her mind not my own." Mjoll turned her hard gaze to and crossed her arms over her chest. I automatically raised my hands in a passive gesture.

"I'm sorry Mjoll but I have answers to nothing. I don't remember any thing she's talking about, if I have gifts I certainly don't know what they are or how to use them, and, personally I'm starting to feel a little talked over. If I can find you answers I will but until then I'm no different than I was except now I can break stuff for you and maybe grow you some pretty flowers." She grunted a bit at my sarcasm.

"Where do we go from here then?" Before I could answer her the Spriggan decided to speak up though she wasn't talking to me this time.

"Follow your path Dragonborne, I think you've strayed long enough? There is much of Skyrim that needs your attention." With that she walked anyway and I felt dismissed. I glanced at Kari and she suddenly looked very old and very tired.

"Should we fetch your horn, old friend?" Kari huffed a sigh and nodded, rubbing her forehead and temples with her palm. I already knew which horn they were talking about so I couldn't help myself when I said "You can blow my horn any time baby." Several seconds passed before they burst out laughing and I smiled sheepishly, content that our tension was momentarily passed.


End file.
